mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Portal
Zastanawiam się czy warto byłoby w końcu zmienić tą stronę główną - moim zdaniem jest beznadziejna, ale nie mogę jej sobie ot tak samemu zmienić. To powinna być decyzja ogólna wikipedystów. Co przydałoby się zmienić: - przeniesienie strony o cyklu Might and Magic na główną, odpowiednio zmniejszoną - nie byłaby ona wtedy tak schowana, a jest przecież najważniejsza! - aktualizacja wieści, ale nie wiem co można byłoby tam wpisać. Poszukam. - wyróżniony artykuł, moim zdaniem dobry byłby ten o Antagarichu, spróbuję go tam wsadzić. - rubryka Czy wiesz, że... może jakieś pomysły? - kolorystyka i logo. Niby mało ważne, ale pomogłoby w promocji tej wikii, co jest nam wprost niezbędne. Propozycje? PozzY 18:53, 19 cze 2009 (UTC) Też uważam, że zmiany na głównej są niezbędne, tylko że tym całym portalem zajmujemy się we dwójkę :), a jeszcze ja się zupełnie na tym nie znam. Co do przeniesienia strony cyklu MM na główną - jestem za. Aktualizacja, to może mod do MM6 Chaos Conspiracy? Niedawno wyszedł. Wyróżniony artykuł na pewno Antagarich i MM6: Zaginiony Lord Kilburn i może ten mój MM8: List do Elgara Fellmoona - chyba najlepszy z tych, które zrobiłem :). Czy wiesz co...? No chyba nie wiem. Angielska wersja ma chyba niezłe logo - nie dałoby się od nich „pożyczyć”? A kolorystyka no cóż, aż taka fatalna to nie jest chyba, chociaż może być od biedy. Można by więcej grafik dorzucić - myślę tu szczególnie o mapkach lokacji - oraz filmików (jeden wrzuciłem tutaj jest. No i zająć by się potworkami. Reklamowałeś może wikię w JB, albo w Grocie? Trzeba mędrców zmobilizować do działania - taki Acid, albo Avonu znają się na tym naprawdę dobrze. Jak przedstawia się kwestia administrowania taką stroną? Kto jest adminem etc? Ale dużo pytań zadaje, nie? --Morhad 19:14, 19 cze 2009 (UTC) Przeniesieniem cyklu MM i aktualizacjom zajmę się w najbliższym czasie. Co do wyróżnionego artykułu...raczej skłaniam się by dać Antagarich, przynajmniej na początku. Możemy go zmieniać np. raz na miesiąc. Angielska wersja ma logo gry MM na komórkę, próbowałem pożyczyć ale nic z tego. Znalazłem herb Erathii i wrzuciłem go ale nie wiem jak go powiększyć a tym bardziej dać go na miejsce. Piszą gdzieś że trzeba mieć uprawnienia administratora, więc spodziewajmy się najgorszego. Z grafikami to trudna sprawa, bo kraść nie można, a wyciąganie obrazów z gier jest czasochłonne. Tak, reklamowałem wikię na Acidcave, dzięki temu Alamar troszkę przeredagował parę stron ale poza tym bez większego odzewu. Próbowałem też w JB ale zamknęli temat, możliwe że dałem go w złym miejscu. Napisz najlepiej do kogoś stamtąd, może jednak chcą pomóc. Prawdopodobny admin odszedł stąd może z rok temu, raczej nie wiem jak się z nim skontaktować. Może zrzekł się adminowania? Nie wiem. Jest też odnośnik na Wikipedii do naszej strony, chociaż nie wiem czy go już usunęli. PozzY 20:41, 19 cze 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że są już zmiany na głównej. Bardzo dobrze. Wczoraj posiedziałem trochę na czacie Acidcave i zachęciłem jakiegoś typa by coś zrobił. I zrobił. Stronę z czarami do H3. Musiałem ją trochę przerobić, bo zaleceń edycyjnych oczywiści nie przeczytał, ale nie jest aż tak źle. Pytanie odnośnie mapki Przedsionka Czeluści - sam robiłeś mapkę? --Morhad 10:57, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) Próbuję jeszcze odpowiednio „skompresować” ten spis gier, kombinuję dalej:) Im więcej ludzi tym lepiej, zobacz jeszcze może na JB - tam też mogą być ludzie zainteresowani naszą pracą. Co do mapki...sam ją wyciągnąłem z gry(za pomocą przycisku „print screen”) i dodałem numery. Okazało się potem że nie pierwszy wpadłem na taki pomysł, bo znalazłem podobne mapki na innej stronie. Mimo to ciężko zrobić ich więcej bo zwykle są to większe mapy a ja nie wiem jak połączyć fragmenty które bym stworzył powyższą metodą. PozzY 11:13, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) 1. Co do robienia mapek lokacji, to wiem, że można je wyodrębnić z gry (MM7View, czy coś takiego) i takie coś kiedyś robiłem, tylko, że mapka była niewielka, a szczególnie w przypadku dużych lochów dawało to kiepskie efekty. 2. Bardzo dobre nowości na stronie głównej, szczególnie dział „Czy wiesz, że...” 3. Zajmuje się teraz Czeluścią. Wiesz może jak dodać screen z gry? Bo używałem opcji ekran gry + Print Screen, a potem do Painta, ale to beznadziejne, bo połowę obrazka zajmuje białe tło. Jak to się robi, może wiesz? --Morhad 11:42, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) 1. Używałem MM7View i jakoś nie mogłem znaleźć tam mapek:( 2. Dzięki:) Teraz męczę się by te kolumny z newsami, czy wiesz że... jakoś uszeregować ale póki co to się nie udaje. 3. Zainstaluj sobie jakiś program graficzny, ja używam GIMP 2 bo jest prosty w obsłudze. Na pustą stronę w programie wklejasz tą zrobioną print screen i gotowe! PozzY 12:02, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) 1. Chyba źle napisałem - mapki chyba robiłem właśnie metodą Print Screen i wklejałem. 2. W GIMPie idzie dobrze. Dzięki. A o Ty na to? Plik:Inaczej.jpg Hmm ciekawy efekt graficzny:) Ulepszyłem dalej stronę, tylko nie wiem co dać(i jak to zrobić) w pustą przestrzeń z prawej strony u dołu. Jakieś pomysły? PozzY 13:24, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) 1. Co tyczy się obrazka, to szczególnie ładnie wyglądają oczy lisza oraz lawa, która wygląda niczym morze. 2. Może by dać na lewo wieści, a na prawo Czy wiesz, że... i wyróżniony artykuł? Tak byłoby lepiej moim zdaniem. 3. Zapomniałeś o Maestro, który razem z BDJ pracuje nad Chaos Conspiracy. --Morhad 15:41, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) OK, strona główna zrobiona! Dodałem ankietę, ona może nam pokazać ile osób odwiedza nas, oprócz tego można jej wyniki gdzieś umieszczać. Znalazłem też małe obrazki i udało mi się je tutaj wkleić. Napisałem do centrali wiki żeby dali mi stanowisko admina, oby zadziałało:) PozzY 15:59, 20 cze 2009 (UTC) No według mnie dużo lepiej się teraz prezentuje strona główna. Tylko, że u mnie wciąż jest to stare logo. --Morhad 11:01, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) Zamieniłbym Inne gry z serii na Inne gry związane z serią. Nie można bowiem powiedzieć, że KB: L należy do sagi MM. --Morhad 13:27, 21 cze 2009 (UTC) Akurat Vinius ponoć próbował temu zaprzeczyć...Mitabrin 15:21, lis 26, 2009 (UTC) Mam taką sugestię, może zrobimy coś w stylu artykułu "pomóż rozbudować" jak jest na nonsensopedii, bo nie posiadamy artykułów o kilku ważnych postaciach (jak Crag Hack)...Mitabrin 15:25, lis 26, 2009 (UTC)